This invention relates to a method for the diagnosis of pathological processes in vertebrate intestinal tracts.
Acute and chronic intestinal ischemic syndromes are difficult to diagnose in early, reversible stages. Gradual occlusion of the intestinal blood supply may be asymptomatic because of the development of adequate collateral circulation. However, when intestinal blood flow falls below a critical level, ischemic necrosis of the supplied areas results, presenting signs that are often virtually identical with other intra-abdominal conditions. (For a general discussion, see Grendell, J. H., .sctn.106 in Cecil's Textbook of Medicine. 18th ed., W. B. Saunders Co., Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, Philadelphia, 1988, pp. 760-765.)
Several serum markers for ischemic injury have been proposed, including phosphate (ibid., p. 762) and hexosaminidase (Lobe, T. E., et al., J. Ped. Surg. 18: 449-452 (1983)). However, these lack sensitivity, rising only with full-thickness necrosis. These methods also lack specificity and adequate sensitivity for early detection of ischemia. More commonly employed diagnostic tools include extensive radiographic studies, especially angiography, and exploratory surgery (Grendell, cited above).